nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Judges
The Judges are minor characters from NiGHTS into Dreams and the NiGHTS Archie Comics who drove the beggining of Claris story, they are after a person to be the headlining singer of the Twin Seeds centennial commemoration celebrations, Claris, who's trying to prove her family of artists that she inherited their talent, auditioned for role and while she passed in the primary examination, she felt very insecure in the second one, she heard a voice inside saying they are gonna laugh at her, because of this, she is afraid of the judges and now must find confidence. NiGHTS into Dreams In NiGHTS into Dreams, two of the judges are unnamed and the other one is known as "the director", they first appeared in Claris opening cutscene, Claris was dreaming about the invitation she got for the second audition when she is suddently transported to a dark stage with a single spotlight above her with the judges in the dark, the two unnamed ones are impatiently waiting for her to sing and they appear to doubt she is gonna impress them and the director is sleeping, Claris was very nervous but was she trying to stay calm, when she was about to sing, the judges started to laugh at her and turn into monsters, making Claris run away from them, they don't appear again until Claris ending cutscene, when she goes to the audition with more confidence, while she waits for her turn, she watches them judging a girl, the two unnamed ones look unamused while the director is still sleeping, when it's Claris turn, she overcomes her insecurity and starts to sing with more confidence, impressesing the two unnamed ones and making the director wake up amazed by her voice. * Judge 1: the first judge appears to be the most calm and is very likely the kindest of the three but he still is most likely very demanding, in Claris ending cutscene, before Claris sings, he appears to be very sad for not liking anybody's performance, unlike the other two, who appeared to be very annoyed and bored, even though he appears to not be very rude compared to the other two in reality, he is potrayed as a very cold and evil person in Claris' dream, he giggles at Claris and gives her evil looks, he is also the very first judge to laugh at her and turn into a monster. * Judge 2: the second judge appears to be the angriest or the most impatient of the three, he is always shown with an angry face and constantly tapping his pen on the table in both the auditions and Claris' dream, based on his design, he is most likely an artist. * Director: the director is most likely the hardest to impress of the three judges he appears to get easily bored by anything, considering he even sleeps during the auditions. Scrapped Judges Unlike Elliot's friends and bullies, (Roger Wilkeah and his friends), there are currently no concept arts nor official renders of the three judges who appeared in the game avaliable for the public, however there is a concept art of three completely different judges who never appeared in the game, they could either be scrapped judges who were planned to appear along the other three or they were simply early versions for the judges who were disconsidered. Archie Comics In the Archie comics, the judges from the game were all replaced by three new unnamed ones, the main judge is a blonde man who's refeered as "Music Director", he appears to be very demanding and rude, he is also not afraid of hurting people with words, the Music Director appears to have a different nationality from the rest of the cast, considering he replaces the "S"s from the words with "Z"s. The other two judges didn't have any major importance to the story and the comics didn't show anything about their characters or what their personalities are like. Madame Puffila In the Archies, not only does Claris have new judges but she also has a tutor called Madame Puffila, she appears to be very demanding and rude considering she shouted at Claris for simply distracting herself for a moment, Madame Puffila is likely the reason why Claris' got stage fright, during Claris' sleep, she sees Madame Puffila in her dream when suddently, she transforms into Puffy. Trivia *Jackle could be representing the judges in a way, because it's stated in the game's manual that Claris heard a voice inside her saying the judges are gonna laugh at her and Jackle is constantly laughing during his boss fight, however it's unknown if this detail was intentional or not. Category:Nights into Dreams Characters